


Wandering Astray

by panther



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is a professional. Skye breaks every rule that she comes across. They find comfort in each other and then more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Astray

Jemma doesn't do rock n roll. She doesn't do late nights. She doesn't do anything she hasn't been told to do. Her academy days are over and she wants to be known as a true _professional_. Then Skye happens. Skye seems to have a personal mission to break every rule that she encounters. She is everything Jemma is not and finds irritating in others and yet someone Skye becomes a fast friend and somewhere between SHIELD falling and bringing in Ward the lines blur. She starts letting Skye into her pod for comfort because Jemma has lost her best friend and well, Jemma doesn't really understand what Ward is to Skye but they cope better together. 

Skye clings when she sleeps. She wraps herself around Jemma, their legs intertwining, and the scientist finds she rather likes it. While Jemma is often cold and covered in layers Skye radiates heat. She starts pressing her nose to Jemma's arm and then pressing soft kisses against her shoulder. Jemma doesn't ask her to stop. Skye asks to kiss her and Jemma's reply is barely above a whisper but it makes Skye smile softly, the smile Jemma has not seen a lot of since Ward. She intertwines their fingers and drags their fingertips down Jemma's thighs, making her shiver. Skye is everything that Jemma isn't. Maybe she is leading her astray. Maybe Jemma is happy to be lead.


End file.
